Un boleto al ensueño
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Los sueños pueden mostrar las respuestas a nuestras inquietudes, aunque muchas veces lo dejarán a nuestro libre albedrío... Puede que sufran un deja vu con "posición fetal", pero no lo hice consiente, me merece gran respeto ese cap


_Hola mi gente querida! Aquí vengo a dar señales de vida con un pequeño fic, algo extraño, que no es la gran cosa, al contrario, es bastante poca cosa (xD, cambiando un poco las palabras, es q ya parezco disco rayado con el mismo cuento, pero esta vez es verdad xD)._

_Bueno, nació porque ayer estaba tratando de poner atención en mi clase de instituciones políticas (de la q tngo certamen este viernes, por cierto), pero la profe es tan... aburrida... distractora, es q nunca había oído a nadie con tan marcada muletilla, a cada rato dice "entonces" "entonces, ya"... de 10 palabras 11 son la muletilla... creo q me equivoqué en contar? no... oh, bien, pero la materia no es mala al menos, así q la estudio por mi cuenta... Ah ya pues! Y perdí el hilo de la clase y por eso me puse escribir esto, de todas formas son sólo las primeras cien palabras, lo demás fue aquí xD._

_Aprovecho de comentarles que mi leseo con el rated de si es T o M sigue sin dejarme dormir xD... esto pasa xq la gente se coloca "M" cuando en realidad es "Ma" TT... Y, antes de que me critiquéis por subir esto y no el siguiente chap de Delantales ("D.M." -derechos reservados a Aki xD), pues les cuento que el fin de semana subo... llevo un quinto listo, pero luego del certamen me desquito muajaja! xDD..._

_Ok. Ahí me cuentan qué les parece esta cosa... Los fickeros se acostumbran a los reviews y no hay quién se lo quite xDD (cambien "fickeros" por 'niños' y "los reviews" por 'oxígeno' y descubrirán una frase de House M.D. xD)_

* * *

Luz. Mucha luz. Cegadora luz. Una habitación blanca. Ropajes albos. La palabra oportunidad. Oscuridad…

—¡Ha vuelto!

Le dolía tanto el pecho. La vista estaba nublada y sólo distinguía siluetas celestes. Una de ellas, la más alta que estaba al lado de su cama, de pie. La mano de una más pequeña se acercaba con lo que, supuso, sería la máscara de oxígeno.

No… no… ¡no! Por favor, la oscuridad de nuevo… no…

-o-o-o-

—Quiero que me acompañes en mis vacaciones.

—¿Es una imposición?

—No es una pregunta, al menos.

—Está bien.

-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos, que miraban hacia su costado derecho: una bolsa de suero colgaba junto al pulsímetro, siguió el recorrido del cable que remataba en su brazo, lo observó unos instantes. Levantó la vista justo por sobre el punto que miraba: allí estaba House.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Te cuido.

—¿De quién?

—De mí.

—¿Por eso estás aquí?

—Es la única manera de salvarte.

-o-o-o-

Cuddy con un gran sombrero de ala ancha, con traje de baño y bajo un quitasol tomaba jugo frutal por una bombilla.

House venía desde la playa, mojado al salir del mar que le había dejado empapado su cuerpo y sus bermudas hawaianas.

Se recostó a su lado salpicándola entera al sacudirse.

—¡House! —protestó.

—No tomas sol, no te bañas, ¿sólo tomas juguito de frutas? ¡Que aburrida eres! —le alegó echándose sobre su espalda, apoyándose en sus codos para broncearse un poco.

Cuddy dio un respingo y volvió a meterse la pajita a la boca para succionar el líquido y a mirar el mar.

House la observaba: su traje de baño completo, de color azul oscuro, definieron el pigmento de sus ojos. Lo que mejor mostraba era el remate inferior: sus piernas blancas y firmes. Vio como sus rizos se acentuaban con el aire marino.

Aprovechó que se daba vuelta a dejar la piña sobre la arena del costado opuesto al que estaba él, y se sentó para facilitarse la tarea de atraerla hacia sí, con algo de brusquedad por lo que Cuddy cayó al suelo de espaldas y él la besó, recostados sobre la arena.

-o-o-o-

House seguía de pie frente a ella.

La había operado, la había acompañado, la acompañaba ahora, ¿qué había pasado? No lo podía recordar.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Ya me lo preguntaste.

Inmutable a los pies de la cama, más cerca de la puerta que de su cama. Cuddy lo miraba entre asustada y extrañada, ¿cuándo lo había preguntado?

—¿Por qué me operaste?

—Porque lo necesitabas.

—¿De qué me operaste?

House guardó silencio. Se marchó.

-o-o-o-

Ambos ya se habían duchado para quitarse la arena salina del cuerpo. Ahora cenaban salmón con ensaladas en el comedor del hotel, mientras discutían trivialidades del sólo gusto y costumbre de pelear. Acabaron. Subieron.

Se daban las buenas noches, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Cuddy, a su manera "dulce" y "tierna", con la que acababan mirándose asesinamente.

Hubo algo especial en una de esas miradas de Cuddy, con sustantivo enojo. House no la resistió. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, cuando ella abría la puerta de su cuarto. Y entró junto a ella. Y sucedió aquello que sus palabras y miradas enviaban como mensajes subliminales siempre.

-o-o-o-

—Cuddy, despierta.

La voz se escuchaba tan lejana.

—¡Cuddy!

Estaba más cerca y era molesta.

—Cuddy, despierta.

Se escuchaba muchísimo más claro y fuerte.

Ella abrió sus ojos con cautela.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

El tono de la pregunta era serio y grave.

—No…

Se obligó a despejarse el cerebro y desperezar los ojos, además de intentar sentarse, pero House se lo impidió.

—Te acabamos de operar —de los brazos le impedía levantarse más allá de la altura que el almohadón le permitía.

—¿De qué?

—¿No me escuchaste?

—No.

House dio un suspiro soltándola y mirando hacia otro lado. Se alejó hasta la puerta. Jugó con su mano hasta que se decidió. Se volteó:

—¿Estás dispuesta a contentarte, como premio de consuelo, con un hombre en lugar de un hijo?

Cuddy lo miró con ojos aguados y luego a su vientre.

-o-o-o-

Habían pasado unos meses desde sus vacaciones en la playa. House notó que Cuddy andaba muy ansiosa, estaba comiendo azúcares como no acostumbraba y se le veía más relajada, más contenta, su sonrisa iluminaba pasillos y pacientes, era raro el efecto que causaba en esos días.

—Lisa Cuddy —le dijo un día en tono molestoso, pero simpático —, esa sonrisa… Mmm… Parece que estás algo más rellenita… ¿Embarazada?

Cuddy abrió mucho los ojos, exaltada.

-o-o-o-

—Cuddy, tú eras mi paciente…

Cuddy sólo miraba un punto en el vacío, con ojos vidriosos.

—Cuddy…, me quedaré contigo.

—No —terció.

—¿No, qué?

—Vete. No quiero que te quedes.

—Me iré, pero mi idea no era quedarme sólo por hoy.

—Mi idea no era que te fueras sólo por hoy.

House la miró fijo.

—Volveré.

Cuddy lo miró con tristeza marcharse, con las manos empuñadas a la altura de su boca. Cuando él cerró la puerta, ella cerró los párpados y lloró.

-o-o-o-

—Déjame cargarla.

Cuddy se la entregó con una sonrisa.

House la contempló.

—Es muy fea.

—Dale unos días.

—Y con un padre tan guapo y una madre tan "buena".

—¡Hey!

—¿Cómo le pondremos?

—¡Un momento! ¿Padre? ¿Pondremos?

—¡Sí, pues! ¿Soy el padre o no?

Cuddy sonrió.

-o-o-o-

—¡Tú fuiste la que no se cuidó! Es tu responsabilidad, no mía. Además, ¿no era este tu sueño? Pues ¡disfrútalo!

—¿No lo quieres cargar? —preguntó haciéndose la fuerte.

—¡No! Tiene vínculos contigo, no conmigo. Dile que los cuarenta y seis cromosomas son tuyos, cuando pregunte por su padre —y se marchó.

Cuddy evitó llorar para no mostrarle aquella imagen a su hijo, que dormía acunado por sus brazos; su madre debía ser fuerte y sobreponerse, lo tenía a él.

-o-o-o-

_Cuddy abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba sobre su cama cubierta por las revueltas sábanas. ¿Eso lo vivió o fue un sueño-pesadilla?_

_Llegó a su hospital, algo mareada. Entró a su despacho y se dispuso a trabajar. Brenda llamó a su puerta:_

—_Llegó su encargo, doctora Cuddy._

_Cuddy se levantó y salió. Se acercó al mesón y tomó el sobre, lo revisó. Sacó uno de los boletos y lo guardó en un segundo sobre que pidió a Brenda cuidárselo un momento. Vio pasar a House por fuera de la clínica y se le acercó._

_Le entregó el sobre y House miró extrañado el pasaje a aguas mediterráneas españolas._

—_¿Y esto?_

—_Me caes mal y te quiero lejos. Con suerte se caerá el avión —le contestó risueña._

—_Que simpática. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? En una de esas hay suerte y aún se cae el avión._

—_Vete, sé feliz y déjame en paz unos días._

_House le echó una última mirada extrañado y se marchó._

_Cuddy volvió a su despacho, cogiendo el sobre que había dejado al cuidado de Brenda._

_Para cumplir con lo que le pidió a House, y para sentirse con la propiedad de exigírselo sin culpas, rompió el sobre y su contenido en la mayor cantidad de pedacitos que pudo. Su destino fue el papelero y no las manos de una azafata de un avión hacia el Mare Nostrum._

_House llegó a su casa y meditó la situación observando el boleto. Lo rompió en mil pedazos. _

_La felicidad no la hallaría en las cálidas aguas mediterráneas, sabía que la tenía más cerca, en un turbio mar que quiso alejarle a marejadas de él, un mar cuya corriente era opuesta a la suya, pero no reconocería saber de su existencia. Y es que no estaba muy seguro de qué tan feliz le podría hacer él a ella. _

_Si las metáforas fueran con árboles frutales, lo sabría… _

_En un sueño..._


End file.
